Nothing to be sorry for
by wrongaccount
Summary: "How do you know I don't have a date?" he asked answering my question with another. I noticed the playful smile he was giving me. I couldn't help but return the smile. I had never seen him smile but it was good to see. He has an amazing smile. "I haven't seen you with anyone," I told him. "Maybe I was hoping to find that someone?" - Elijah/OC


**A one-shot for my bestie. Please read and review people.**

* * *

"Should I even be here?" I asked my best friend Harlee as I smoothed out my deep green one shoulder dress. It went to floor and had beads sowed into the strap. I felt out of place but for Harlee this was nothing new for her. She was a social butterfly and was climbing up the social ladder as a journalist for the local paper, capturing the big events like tonight. I was her plus one even though I did get my own invite.

Harlee and I had been invited to the ball the Mikaelson's had thrown for the towns people. The Mikaelson's were a new family in town. It was obvious they were rich and thought they could do whatever they pleased. I didn't think much of them except for one.

Harlee knew of my fascination with Elijah Mikaelson. His accent and the way he talked like he was from another time made me swoon. He could charm the pants off any woman. He was respectful and proper. He was a gentleman.

"You got an invite didn't you?" Harlee asked me. She looked stunning in her deep purple strapless floor length dress.

I sighed, "Yes,"

"Then you should be here. Even if you didn't get an invite, you're my plus one. I wouldn't be here if you weren't,"

"You would be here if I wasn't, it's your job to be here," I rolled my eyes. I smiled politely at the waiter as he stopped in front of me and Harlee with glasses of champagne on a tray. We took a glass each and the waiter walked away.

"Just because I'm working doesn't mean it can't be fun," she said as she looked across the room. I followed her gaze noticing her eyes were locked with Klaus'. Klaus is Elijah's younger brother and seemed the total opposite to his brother.

"Don't have too much fun," I told her. She winked at me and went to mingle with who she has to rub shoulders with for her article. I stayed in my spot watching everyone around me having a good time. I really didn't want to be here. The waiter walked back over to me offering another glass of champagne. I drank what was left in my glass and placed it on the tray. "Thank you," I smiled politely at him once more as I took another glass. He smiled back at me and walked away.

I continued to watch everyone have a good time until I felt someone stand behind me, "What's a beautiful lady like you doing here alone?"

I turned around to come face to face with Elijah. I blushed and my heart started to pound against my chest. "I'm actually here with a friend,"

"And he left you alone?"

"No, you could say she's working,"

"Is she the reporter?"

"Yes she is," I said. "How come you don't have a date with you?"

"How do you know I don't have a date?" he asked answering my question with another. I noticed the playful smile he was giving me. I couldn't help but return the smile. I had never seen him smile but it was good to see. He has an amazing smile.

"I haven't seen you with anyone," I told him.

"Maybe I was hoping to find that someone?" My cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me. I nodded not being able to say anything as I let him take my hand. I was surprised he even asked me. He led me to the square dance floor and pulled me close to him. He had a hand on the small of my back and held my hand with his other hand. I placed my hand that he wasn't holding on his shoulder as we started to move to the music the band was playing. "You look beautiful tonight," he said looking at me as we danced.

I blushed, "Thank you,"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you come with your friend and not a date?"

"Why go alone when you can go with a friend?"

He smiled, "Good point,"

I smiled back at him. I had the urge to kiss him. Every time I saw him I had the urge to kiss him. Before I could stop myself I found myself leaning up, pressing my lips to his. I pulled back realizing what I was doing. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

I was cut off with his lips crashing against mine. I was shocked but found myself kissing him again. When the kiss ended, I opened my eyes slowly. My gaze connected with his and once again my cheeks turned warm resulting in a light shade of pink appearing on my cheeks.

Elijah smiled and leaned in close to my ear. I felt shivers down my spine as his breath hit my ear. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Love,"


End file.
